Cariño, este espejo no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: MorMor. Ese hombre podría ser un ángel o el mismísimo diablo. Resultó ser las dos cosas.


Estoy muy feliz, este es el primer MorMor que escribo. Y me gusta el resultado.

Me encanta esta pareja aunque no sea canon porque aún no ha salido Sebastian. Lo enferma y sádica que es. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí el escribirlo. Me he basado en Chuck Palahniuk, mi autor favorito. Oh, esa gran mente jodida...

**Disclaimers: **Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Yo solo me dedico a maltratarlos.

* * *

**Cariño, este espejo no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.**

Antes de conocerle, yo era solo un profesor de matemáticas.

Supe de él un miércoles de abril. Llegó al instituto diciendo ser un inspector del ayuntamiento._ «Es el protocolo rutinario»_, dijo. _«Tenemos que asegurarnos cada cierto tiempo de que todo vaya bien en las escuelas de Londres, nada más»_.

Observó cómo daba clases a los alumnos de segundo de secundaria, anotando todo con una sonrisa altiva en los labios. Interrumpiéndome para corregirme, bufando con diversión mientras soltaba algún comentario mordaz acerca de mi persona. Los alumnos se reían, cuchicheando. La sangre me hervía y yo no podía contestar porque mi puesto peligraría.

Aquella tarde, conduje hasta el campo con mi Winchester Modelo 1873 y disparé certeramente a varios ciervos, conejos e incluso algún zorro. Aún seguía enfundado en mi traje. La rabia no se había disipado.

Unas palmadas lentas en forma de aplausos me hicieron girar sobre mí, alerta. Aún tenía la Winchester en la mano, preparada para volver a ser disparada si lo requería. El inspector que me había estado evaluando aquella misma mañana me observaba con sorna a unos metros de distancia, aún con el traje y caminando despreocupadamente hacia mí. Querría haberle disparado. De hecho, podría haberlo matado allí mismo. Nadie iba a sospechar de un profesor de matemáticas con un hobby.

Pero yo aún no era yo, y por eso no era honesto. Me faltaban muchos meses de él para convertirme en lo que de verdad era.

Se detuvo a dos metros de mí y me hizo una reverencia muy pomposa, haciéndome bajar la guardia por la extrañeza. Su voz sonaba dulce y amenazadora, como una nana a contrarreloj conectaba a una bomba, suave y reconfortante pero sabes que cuando termine no va a dejar nada más que sufrimiento y dolor. Dijo que me había estado investigando, que tenía constancia de mis grandes dotes como francotirador, y que era un diamante en bruto que valía la pena pulir. Me reí, reí de forma tan amarga y socarrona que me raspé la garganta. Me pasé la lengua por los dientes superiores. La bilis me subía por la garganta. Me sentía poderoso, pletórico. _«No eres ningún tipo de inspector, ¿verdad?»_. Mi júbilo aumentó aún más cuando negó con la cabeza con esa asquerosa sonrisa. Ese hombre no tenía ningún poder sobre mí. Podía hacerle trizas si quisiera, degradarlo bajo mis pies, hacerle escupir sangre mientras le hacía prometer que no diría nada a las autoridades, pues estaba cometiendo un fraude.

Solo que yo nunca haría algo así.

Y por supuesto que él tenía poder sobre mí.

Se acercó a mí._ «Eres especial»_, dijo. _«Estás enfermo por dentro, estás increíblemente jodido. Eres tan fascinante que quisiera arrancarte la piel con las uñas y ver qué hay en esas entrañas y vísceras tan cargadas de rabia y resentimiento. Porque estás harto, cansado de tu vida, ¿no es así? Y no es justo que algo tan hermoso como tú se marchite de esa forma, cariño.»_

Yo callé, el brazo en el que portaba la escopeta me cosquilleaba de la emoción. Ese hombre con las manos en la espalda se inclinó hacia mí y susurró cerca de mi oído:

_«Yo puedo hacer que seas el Sebastian Moran de verdad.»_

Ese hombre podría ser un ángel o el mismísimo diablo.

_«Deja que te rescate.»_

Resultó ser las dos cosas.

* * *

Durante los siguientes meses seguí siendo el mismo profesor de matemáticas con distinto hobby.

Jim Moriarty, así se llamaba el hombre. Me proporcionó armas. Me habló de su trabajo, lo que hacía. Era un criminal asesor. Instauraba el caos solo para su propio placer.

—No soy tanto un criminal como un artista.—me decía mientras yo colocaba la bomba que me había ordenado en aquella mujer inconsciente.—Estamos reestructurando la sociedad tal y como la conocemos. Nos estamos librando de los parásitos, los débiles, los hipócritas. Cariño, ninguna obra de arte se ha obtenido nunca de la felicidad.

Salvador Dalí dibujó _El Gran Masturbador _en un ataque de histeria, dijo. Las mejores obras de Nietzsche fueron inspiradas por su sífilis. Edgar Allan Poe escribía teniendo impulsos suicidas.

Jim era perfecto, y él me estaba modelando a su imagen y semejanza.

No era tanto un artista como un Dios.

—El problema de la sociedad actual—comentaba con voz melosa mientras volvíamos a casa después de alguna hazaña.—es que las personas no asumen su verdadera naturaleza. Se conforman con criticar y observar cómo los demás se equivocan. Cómo muere gente, maltratan animales, roban bancos. Piensan que son mejores que ellos cuando en realidad son las mismas personas solo que con distintos recursos. Es lo contrario al imperativo categórico de Kant, actúan según lo que las leyes les dicta que está bien, temen al castigo. Solo cuando no existe una autoridad es cuando muestran su verdadera naturaleza.

Jim se excitaba cuando encontrábamos la mejor manera de que alguien secuestrase a otra persona, cuando conseguíamos robar algo solo por capricho, cuando corrompíamos almas y creábamos el verdadero _yo_ de alguna persona.

—Solo conseguiremos la libertad cuando podamos acceder al caos absoluto.

El reino de la anarquía de Jim Moriarty.

Solo cuando se excitaba lo suficiente como para sentirse un Dios dejaba que le tocase, le acariciase, nos mordiésemos furiosamente y me dejaba entrar en él mientras me tiraba del pelo y me arañaba, gritando mi nombre. Era mi premio por ser un buen chico. Y yo me sentía poderoso porque por un tiempo podía poseerle, me brindaba la ilusión de estar por encima de él, su perfección se fundía conmigo. Era entonces cuando yo me convertía en inmortal.

No era tanto su hijo como su creación.

* * *

Dejé de presentarme a varias clases y a contestar mal a los alumnos, y por ello bajaron mi puesto a profesor sustituto. Jim dijo que tenía que preservar mi trabajo si quería camuflarme entre todo el mundo. No podía ganarme la vida solo con mi segunda identidad. Conseguía más dinero que impartiendo clases, pero no estaba bien visto escribir_ «francotirador criminal»_ en el currículum.

Fue entonces cuando Jim me reinició del todo.

De mi antiguo ser no quedaba más que el nombre y mi rostro. Había vaciado mi cerebro de cosas que carecían de importancia y lo había llenado de él. Sus conocimientos, sus principios, su credo. Consiguió meterse debajo de mi piel. Mi cuerpo me pedía a Jim Moriarty a todas horas. Comencé a odiarle porque era esa clase de hombre que era único y excepcional, lo cual me hacía sentir superfluo. Yo no era más que la sombra pegada a sus pies. No había nacido para crear nada, sino para escuchar y asentir. Era el apéndice de Jim Moriarty.

Y eso me hacía hervir la sangre de la ira.

Un día se presentó en mi casa más excitado que de costumbre. Sus ojos inundados en locura brillaban de la emoción. Su sonrisa era más amplia que cuando me observaba asfixiar a alguna persona bajo sus propios consejos.

—Siempre hay que apretar a los dos lados de la tráquea, nunca de frente. Con eso solo conseguirás cabrearlo más, cariño, y es difícil asfixiar a alguien cuando está todo el rato pataleando.

Gruñí y le pregunté qué hacía en mi casa a esas horas. No le ofrecí ni té ni café, esas formalidades eran solo para la gente insustancial y aburrida.

Jim pronunció su sonrisa, incapaz de sentarse y estarse quieto en mi salón, y se frotó las mejillas repetidamente.

—Es él, Seb. Sherlock Holmes.—farfulló con la voz más pegajosa que de costumbre.—Mi antítesis, el antagonista que andaba buscando. ¡Es perfecto! Deberías verlo...

A partir de ese día, todo giraba en torno a Sherlock Holmes.

Jim odiaba y amaba a Sherlock. Quería destrozarlo, aniquilarlo, aplastarlo. Investigaba sobre él, me hacía perseguirle por las noches, buscar información, maquinábamos planes para rodearle y enfadarle aún más. En realidad, entendía el dilema de Jim. Yo también tenía alguien a quien quería devorar. En todos los sentidos.

Empecé a sentir una rabia visceral contra Sherlock. Odiaba cuando Jim decía su nombre como si fuera lo único que importaba en el mundo. Aborrecía que lo considerara tan especial como para invertir su tiempo en él. Y odiaba aún más que solo tuviera ojos para Sherlock.

Los mataría. A los dos.

* * *

El día que Jim murió vino a mi casa. Y follamos como locos.

Mientras tiraba de su cabello hacia atrás y embestía contra su cuerpo él me explicaba su plan. Se regodeaba en su propia inteligencia. Agarré su cadera y pronuncié los movimientos aún más, fuerte, salvaje. Jim hablaba entre jadeos.

—Todo consiste en un truco de magia, Seb... Si consigues el ángulo perfecto puedes hacer que el mundo arda sin que esté ocurriendo de verdad.

Jim contrajo sus músculos, gimiendo mientras le mordía la nuca. Notaba el orgasmo a punto de culminar. Arañé sus caderas, rozando su próstata. Jim se estremeció, siseando.

—Deberías haber estado allí, fue mágico... Sherlock no dudó en tirarse del edificio. Ni siquiera comprobó mi pulso, fue tan idiota...

Gritó cuando salí completamente de él, entrando con violencia a propósito, solo para que se callase. Mordí su hombro, lamí su cuello, deslicé mi mano por todo su miembro. Jim se rió de forma histérica, feliz, exhausto.

—Espero que no hayas muerto, Sherlock, de verdad que lo...

Di una última estocada con furia y apreté la cara de Jim contra la encimera, haciéndole retorcerse de placer, contrayendo los dedos de los pies, esparciendo su semen por el suelo de mi cocina.

Aquella vez Jim no gritó mi nombre.

* * *

La pistola hizo un sonido sordo y metálico. Jim no miraba el agujero por el que debería salir la bala, sino que me observaba a mí, sonriente, relajado. Sus manos esposadas a ambos lados de la cama. Yo casi sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

Jim Moriarty, desnudo bajo mi cuerpo, sometido, a punto de morir. Y más hermoso que nunca.

Me reí. Reí entre dientes, victorioso, altivo, con amargura.

—El hombre que mató a Jim Moriarty. Ni siquiera Sherlock Holmes puede decir eso. ¿Qué te parece?

Cargué la pistola. Jim se humedeció los labios sin perder la sonrisa.

—Que parece que te he educado bien.

Arqueé una ceja, achicando los ojos.

—Solo estoy reestructurando la sociedad. Ya sabes... librándome de los parásitos.

Jim Moriarty abrió los ojos, fascinado. Y supe que era la primera vez que me veía de verdad, la primera vez que me consideró un igual.

Si alguna vez sentí algo parecido al amor, fue por él.

Jim rió.

Y yo apreté el gatillo.


End file.
